cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Feldman
Corey Feldman (1971 - ) Film Deaths: *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) [Tommy Jarvis (Age 12)]: Slashed to death with a machete (off screen) by Jason (Tom Morga) during a dream sequence; the scene cuts just as Jason throws down the machete to the older version of Feldman (John Shepard) waking up from the dream. *''Blown Away'' (1993) [Wes]: Shot in the back by Nicole Eggert, as Corey is about to kill his brother (Corey Haim). *''Lipstick Camera'' (1994) [Joule Iverson]: Slashed to death when Brian Wimmer/Richard Portnow drags him over/through shattered glass as Corey is escaping through a broken window. *''Voodoo'' (1995) [Andy Chadway]: Stabbed to death by a possessed staff member. (This turns out to be a nightmare and he survives in reality.) *''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Bordello Of Blood'' (1996)Tales from the Crypt Presents: Bordello of Blood (1996)[Caleb Verdoux]: Bitten and drained of blood (off-screen) by Angie Everhart, turning him into a vampire. He later dies again when Dennis Miller burns a hole through his torso with holy water shot from a squirt gun as Corey attacks him with an axe. *''Legion'' (1998) [Siegal]: Mauled to death by Legion mutant hybrid (Rick Springfield/Troy Donahue). He dies while talking to Terry Farrell (and I think Parker Stevenson). *''Corbin Nash'' (2018) [Queeny]: Staked in the chest by Dean S. Jagger; he dies while talking to Richard Wagner. Television Deaths: *''Tales from the Crypt: The Assassin ''(1994) [Todd]: Strangled when he gets his tie snagged into a treadmill (striking his head in the process), after Shelley Hack turns on the treadmill while he's trying to have sex with her (after she seduces him in an attempt to get him to spare her life). *''Big Wolf on Campus; What's the Story, Mourning Corey'' (2002) [Corey Feldman]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Danny Smith, after it's revealed that Corey is a vampire. (Played for comic effect.) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth (2015; animated)'' [Slash]: Killed when the Tricerations used the Heart of Darkness to destroy the Earth. However, his death was later prevented in Earth's Last Stand when the Turtles managed to destroy the timer to the Heart of Darkness. Video Game Deaths: * '''Minecraft: Story Mode: The Last Place You Look (2015) '[''Magnus the Rouge]: If Jesse (Patton Oswalt) or Jessie (Catherine Taber) chooses his armor, Feldman gets hit by the Wither Storm and dies of mortal wounds. (However, if Oswalt or Taber chooses Ellegaard (Grey DeLisle)'s armor, she dies and Feldman survives.) Gallery Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Feldman, Corey Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Dream desth scenes Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Psych cast members Category:Vegetarians Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Cheers cast members Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Married with Children Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film